


告别游戏

by Sonambulo



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonambulo/pseuds/Sonambulo
Summary: 来自草帽剧场《名侦探LOOMES》的中村半索郎×格尔柯·山治因年龄操作：初遇时十七岁的山治因和二十四岁的中村半索郎（。Warning: see tag
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 12





	告别游戏

我的情人是个英俊的魔鬼/拖着五英里长的铁链/每条链子拴住一个美人心/每滴血都是对他的眷恋

——Joan Baez《Silver Dagger》

他总在雨夜前来。

中村半索郞拉开玄关，湿气由脚底过渡到地板，抖落一片潮热的土腥味。他先看到一双鞋，西式皮鞋与他的居所并不合宜，装点着泥斑和杂草，像雨中拴系在岸边的乌篷船。

中村半索郞打理院落的频率比不经常更要少些。穿过庭院的时候葎草刮擦他的衣摆，狗尾草频频点头以示致意，他的绿发和园内杂草同样毫无章法，羽织倒是漆黑发亮，在细雨随风摇曳的傍晚，它们都隐匿了形体和颜色。他呼出一口浊气，鬼彻撞击剑鞘发出木鱼般笃笃的响声，似是警觉那陌生的鞋子。隐藏在鞘内的刀刃上是未来得及清理的血。羽织落在地上，一只苍耳随着附着物的掉落滑行了几寸，留下类似指甲刮过地板的响声。

他不熟悉这双皮鞋，却熟识它的主人——和它一样的脾气，如同任性的小孩子一样在昂贵皮革与华美的西装织物上留下雨水和血污，又为泥斑所掩盖。这意义不明的馈赠品纹丝不动地、凌乱地为他守着门，鞋尖指着他的卧房。

但他大抵是爱干净的，中村半索郎想，弯腰拾起格尔柯·山治因的衣物，从衬衫到腰带，放空的脑袋朦胧盘算着清理白外套上血迹的难度。散落的衣服引诱他走向自己的房间，推开虚掩的房门去捏一把那家伙从被单下探出来的有点冰凉的脚尖。只有他知道那独占自己单人床的身体下藏着怎样的利爪。

——任务完成后要做爱。暗杀任务的压迫感，未能满足的躁狂在体内横冲直撞，从指尖绽开，从神经末梢涌出化作更加缠绵的暴力。杀机和欲望有时只是数次呼吸之隔。

好慢啊你。山治因慵懒的声音从被单的另一段传过来，像断电后慢慢褪去颜色的霓虹灯。他觉得好笑，又捏了捏已经有点回暖的脚尖，腿部肌肉骤然发力的冲击在他的手心炸开。金灿灿的不太适合杀手的脑袋探出来，眼角有点发红。这次的家伙有点难办，半索郎不打算给自己找借口，半小时前紧贴剑柄的虎口顺着西洋人凸起的脚踝向上滑。他一向擅长用行动弥补过失，没耐心的手掌略过对方的膝头向上一扬，被单就落在地上，成了一块没用的破布。

中村半索郎呼出当日第二口浊气，牙齿紧紧咬住一边的腮帮子。山治因躺在他的枕头上，垂下视线给他一个游刃有余的调笑。他什么也没穿，内裤还是晚归的主人为他拾起来的；除此之外，他已经硬得不像话，大理石状的光洁腹部往下是濒临射精的通红的阴茎，龟头几近抵上小腹，前端因忍耐渗出的液体在肌肉的凹陷处留下一滩水渍。大腿内侧同样水光泛滥，让他看起来像一条刚被打捞上岸的鱼，脱力地呼吸着，脚背一声不响地蹭着剑客的外衣。剑客近乎能看到他怎样甩开皮鞋和衣物，阴茎在修长好看的手指间充血挺立，又在距离高潮两步之遥时不舍地停止抚慰，落在手掌的透明液体涂抹在腿间，忍耐的指尖在腿根抓出红痕。这条诱人的鱼在他的动脉里游泳，以他的理智为食，又吐出更热的喘息，欲望的茧将他包裹起来。

辻斩剑客的指腹轻得仿佛撩起一捧湖水，钻进湿腻的腿间在会阴处轻轻打着圈。天上的雨水和他的液体混在一起，调配成天堂和地狱都拒之门外的人间至味。格尔柯·山治因的身体是微凉的，只有那根阴茎热得恼人，如同滚烫的蜂糖浆滴在香草冰淇淋上；整个手掌都探下去，生了剑茧的中指碰上那个明显润滑过的入口。欲望像有了意识的绳索夹住剑客硬而温暖的右手前后律动，仿佛反转了被侵犯的对象。同样长茧的掌根蹭过会阴细嫩的皮肤，有如火柴划过一块砂纸。一只略微纤瘦的手把阴茎和阴囊握在一起揉搓。快进来，他舒服得小声哼哼，汗湿的后背磨蹭着同样潮湿的床单，我要射了——

中村半索郎掐住山治因的手腕抬到头顶，没费多大力气，硬生生地、不知第几次地帮他制止了高潮。他知晓充满渴求的宣告中隐含着的那点不情愿。山治因不知道如何安放的另一只手发着抖掐住大腿又抓紧床单，留下的指甲印像粉红色天穹中弯弯的白月亮。他抬起两手陷进中村半索郎的掌心，被一只温暖粗糙的、有点烧红的镣铐禁锢住，又顺从跟随剑士的规训，月色一样凉白的足底堪堪踩着对方上下起伏的、升温的胸膛。用于攻击与防身的大腿肌因为对即将来临的性事充满期待而化成发颤的软肉，剑士的硬物从腿间的缝隙推进来，像剑鞘挑开窗边的罗帐，又像擀面杖在雪白面团中印下柔软的痕迹。早就用自己的手指讨好过的入口痒得厉害，一触即发的快感仿佛被父母关了禁闭的孩子，委屈到近乎绝望，尖叫着想要逃出家去。干你妈的，这你也迷路么？他咬牙切齿地辱骂，舌尖在假名之间颤巍巍打着绊，眼尖带一抹梅花的赤红。他的床伴踢蹬两下从层层叠叠的衣物中解放出来，似是报复这刻薄的咒诅，以山倒之势俯身向下，迫使他的膝盖挨上胸口。透湿的衣物落在地上，他的小腿搭在剑士的肩膀上，膝窝蹭着剑士作响的金色耳钉和发烧的耳根。真奇怪，他愠怒中无端地念叨。右边是冷的。左边又烫得厉害，热到恐怕要在他身上留下烙痕。

年轻杀手紧紧嘬着一边牙肉怒视自己腿间探头探脑的玩意，攻击与撤退样样在行的双腿屈辱地紧并着，腿根留下一对凹陷，让干涩的硬物挤得发红。有那么几秒、那么几寸，这熟识的朋友也不经意蹭上他自己的东西，留下不可察觉的快意，像静默而艳丽的花火猝然逝去。山治因飞蛾扑火般用自己的身体找寻那份快意，找寻潮湿雨天里钻木取火的可能性；他逢场作戏，从小声哼哼到高亢的叫床声，仿佛正被这不足一提的微弱快感折磨得死去活来。这心理作用似乎达到了想要的效果，逢场作戏里真情实感的成分似乎增加了些许，身体中心的快乐像手心里满满一捧温泉，捣在他腿间的粗糙家伙深深嵌进发红的软肉里。剑客小声抽气撤离裹住他的软肉，金发杀手撑起腰身在虚空中顶了几下，然后久违地射了出来。他感到自己为这一刻等待了许久，好像自己正是为此刻而生；而只有感官的欢愉无限光荣。

剑士的东西终于找对地方的时候他深吸一口长气，潮湿房间里的淡淡霉味是他喜欢的气息。山治因后腰上的小小伤口贴着中村半索郎结实的下腹，两道伤疤交叠形成一个汗津津的、丑陋的十字，仿佛冥冥之中嘲笑着他们的宿命。而这不是剑客和杀手在意的事情，十字架贴合地更紧，山治因腿间的红扩散开来，像水粉浸湿的白丝绸。热奶油般的身体被他圈在怀中，粗略而草率，如同一滩海水浸湿的沙子，一段不经思考而落笔的表达。山治因回头看他，泪水打湿的细密睫毛扫过他的脸颊，像扑闪着翅膀的蝴蝶，一句未传达的话，似是而非的吻……

中村半索郎假装自己不想吻他。风把不结实的木门吹得啪嗒作响，他并不习惯插上门闩，就好像刻意对暗杀者与死神挑衅。这是为他唯一期待的那位不速之客敞开的；那个人正把烟蒂按在床头，伸直的手臂和他的只有几寸之隔。他看起来下一秒就要睡去，又像马上就要飞出窗外，下一次相见又是遥遥无期。

别走？留一晚。——就一晚。音节卡在喉咙，像生在平滑鹅卵石缝隙中的杂草。雨还没停，而你不想弄湿新买的皮鞋。这不行，他想，那双新皮鞋早已成了他家地板的污染源。焦急使他鼻尖发烫，将后背贴紧墙壁，寻求支撑和冷却体温是他为数不多的遭遇。剑客终于决定开口，尽管空缺恰当的台词；——只有雨无休无止叩击砖石的声音，似乎不耐于他粗糙的哑剧，偏要伴奏作陪。他愿意打这赌！只要这场雨不停……

山治因突然缠上他的视线，眼睛湿润得像初生的食草动物。像刚从母胎中掉下来的小鹿，霞光亲吻着翕动的睫毛。中村半索郎为数不多地，可能一生仅此一次地放弃了。

山治因不该当杀手，剑客出神地想，视线没法离开他发红的指尖。他更适合在某个微不足道的小餐馆，用打磨得当的尖刀挑开牲畜的关节，在洗菜池的边缘打破一颗鸡蛋，或是闭上眼睛嗅闻油锅里焦黄色的小葱的香味。一座以海为家的餐厅，和他的眼睛一样透明。这样一双掌握着生的手，本不该跟着他来把死强加于人。

雨滴拖着长长的尾巴从屋檐上滑下来，走过的轨迹留下一串细小的水珠，又融入下一滴雨。歇脚的山雀用喙去啄玻璃上自己的倒影。蓟草不知何时倒了一片，压在上个星期刚刚冒出头来的蒲公英上。窗户雾蒙蒙的，一切外界的景物在雨中都变得模糊不清了。

他想起山治因每次的不期而至和随后的离别，像山雀偶然间飞进了别人家门，啄几粒米又匆匆飞走；不眷恋室内的炉火、主人的爱抚，毫不贪心地只为了填饱今晚的肚子。恰切一点，中村半索郎绝望地想，更像一只雪狐——

他总是敏捷地越出窗口。皮毛是扎眼的银针，只赠与你一阵刺痛而残忍的盲症，你的心脏被他温暖的白色尾巴悄然盗取，每根针尖都含吮着你渗出的血珠。他消失在窗外的湿雾，留下你的体温和悬而未决的表演。你眺望没有焦点的远方，忽然发觉世界虚空，而自己不再年轻。他总是这样，即使这个时候，你依然惊叹这种凉薄是如此地美丽。

雨声连绵不绝。

你该走了。剑客疲惫万分地闭上眼睛。

山治因的亲吻如期而至，长驱直入向中村半索郎因惊讶而半张的嘴唇进发，像醉醺醺的宪兵闯入夜晚的小广场，似乎对每一处都漠不关心，又的确细心搜查了任何一个角落。杀人如麻的剑客此时近乎明显地发抖了，不禁伸出手去描摹对方侧脸的形状。残留着体温的金色发根欲说还休地缠绕在他的指间。

这是他们之间第一个亲吻，这是他们之间第无数次亲吻。不同于那死亡之吻，这是合作伙伴之间传递情报的方式。犬齿。军火。毒物是第一小臼齿。舌尖与舌尖相对是下午六点。他们妥善对待每个传达信息的亲吻，了解每道口腔中的纹路，也细心探访过每颗牙齿和牙龈之间的交接，从未像这次那样慌乱和不稳重。他完全不懂这次的讯息。

中村半索郎想起第一次舔舐山治因的上颚边缘的时候，怕痒的年轻人笑着推开他的额头；还有他努力用舌尖去探自己的臼齿的样子。年轻人的影子在记忆中镀上一层柔软的边沿，如同金秋街道上厚厚一层落叶。从何时起开始期待一个传达讯息的机械的吻——这是中村半索郎决不会告诉山治因的一件事。

山治因若有所思地看他，笑意化作口中升腾的烟雾飘散在空中。什……什么？眼前的男人小声询问，甚至没有带动一丝气流，就像不忍惊动面前摆着的一团泡沫。饱满的琥珀色眼珠从中间碎裂，流出满腔隐忍和点点繁星般的期待，如同蜜状的乳浆与香味浓郁的油膏。凌乱的绿色头发桀骜不驯地生长着，让人想到夏季茂盛的草丛和带刺的深林植物。

你在难过吗，板栗先生？山治因想要这样问他，又想把年长男人露出的表情掩埋在自己的心口，成为豢养在他一人心中的青鸟。

格尔柯·山治因和中村半索郎的初遇，是在一个深夜的小巷。

刀客既然挡了死神的路，就赋予了金发男孩一个新的人生，把男孩带到和他平齐的生死线上。他们躲避枪炮，在刀刃上行走，把每顿饭当作断头饭。然后贫苦地、绝望地、餍足地做爱。山治因不会忘记，那时候年长男人的出现，如同使人脱胎换骨的山野之风，引领他把生命重新拾起。

格尔柯·山治因在中村半索郎颤抖的睫毛上方留下了一个更加拘谨和真诚的吻。

这是他的第一个男人，也会是最后一个。这是山治因决不会告诉中村半索郎的一件事。


End file.
